fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
This listing explains terminologies featured in the Vocaloid fandom. If contributors would like to make additions or corrections, feel free. 0-9 *'Place holder' There are no entries yet. A-E A *'Afilliation', the act of becoming formally connected or joined. On Fanloid Wiki, it is currently be used to inform readers what a Fanmade is associated or connected with. #Affiliation is a parameter on the infobox. However, this parameter name might change to be more flexible and correct upon a later date. *'Age' is the length of time that a person has lived or a thing has existed. On Fanloid Wiki the age of a Fanmade Vocaloid is displayed for readers. It is not uncommon for the age of a character to be undisclosed, vague, or purposely left to interpretation. #Age is a parameter on the infobox. #Giving characters ages is inspired by Vocaloid 2 avatars from Crypton Future Media. *'AH-loid / AHSloid' A term used to describe Vocaloids created by the company AH-Software. Example of a notable AHloid would be SF-A2 miki. *'Alias', an alternative name or label. On Fanloid Wiki aliases are used by contributor's with Usernames, artists, or the alternate name of Fanmade Vocaloid. #Alias is a parameter on the infobox. #Example: Vocaloid Kaito having the fangiven surname Shion. The surname is unofficial but known and often used. *'Annoyloid' :A term used to describe a mocking representation of fanmade characters that considered uncreative due to lack effort in creation, be it their design, voice, or name. An example of a notable Annoyloid would Kagami Kawaiine. : *'Avatar', in terms of the Vocaloid world, is used to describe a personified character representing a synthesized voicebank that was created by Vocaloid software. Avatars can also represent a person; how they want others to visualize them online. #Hatsune Miku is the most notable avatar of the Vocaloid 2 era. #Kasane Teto is the most notable avatar of UTAU. B *'Birthdate' is the date on which a person was born. On Fanloid Wiki it is the date that marks a Fanmade Vocaloid's birthday or anniversary. Often the Introduction date is the Birthdate for many Fanmades. #Birthdate is a parameter on the infobox. *'Boukaloid' :In Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID is a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese. See this blog entry for detailed information Vocaloid Description. An example of a notable Boukaloid would be Akita Neru. The concept of an internet troll. : *'B-Platsloid / VYloid' A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids developed by Bplats. *'Britloid / UKloid / Engloid' A term used to describe Vocaloids originating in the United Kingdom and capable of singing in the English language. The term largely applies to Vocaloids from the company Zero-G. An example of a notable Britloid would be Miriam. C *'Character Item' (キャラ アイテム; Chara Item) are personal items that tie to a character for whatever reason given. The most famous Vocaloid character item is Hatsune Miku's spring onion, which is incorrectly called leek to this day. : Item War}} *'Creator' is a person or thing that brings something into existence. On Fanloid Wiki it means the person who has created a Fanmade Vocaloid or a Series type. The creator usually claims primary ownership of a Fanmade Vocaloid and Series type, however, it is not uncommon for there creations to become open source to the Vocaloid community. #Creator is a parameter on the infobox. ##If the creator has a Wikia account their User page is linked. #If the creator is offsite, then their 'site of choice' is placed in external links. *'Cryptonloid' A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids developed by Crypton. D *'Derived' (Derivative, 派生キャラ) means something that is based on another source. In terms of fanmades, it refers to a character that was intentionally based on another character in appearance. #Example: Zatsune Miku; while she is her own character, she is however derived directly from official Vocaloid Hatsune Miku, having a similar outfit with black hair. E *'Engloid' A term used to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in the English language, and/or Vocaloids that were created with the intention of singing in English. An example of a notable Engloid would be Sweet Ann. Not all fans appreciate the word 'Engloid', as they feel it alienates official English Vocaloids from the software series. It is noticeable that most Vocaloid fans don't refer to Japanese Vocaloids in another name upon mentioning, making it seem as if English Vocaloids are a different entity, when they are they are spawned from the same software as their Japanese counterparts. However, Zero-G has acknowledged this term and have also used it themselves, since most fans use the term affectionately. Within Japan, Vocaloids from outside of Japan are also commonly referred to as "International" or "Overseas" Vocaloids. *'Eyes' are a pair of globular organs in the head through which people and vertebrate animals see. On Fanloid Wiki eyes are a feature that is a part of a Vocaloids design. The eye color and style of a character is described in detail for readers. #Eyes is a parameter on the infobox. F-J F *'Fanloid' (commonly abbreviated from Fan'made Voca'loid) is term used to describe fanmade characters that are inspired by YAMAHA's Vocal Synthesizer Tool VOCALOID, the developers who use the software often personify the voice bank, creating a character avatar. In the Japanese fandom, they are often referred to as a Vocaloid variant (亜種) / derivative (派生キャラ). An example of course would be characters not officially developed by Vocaloid companies and entirely made by fans. G *'Gender' is typical defined as the state of being male or female. On Fanloid Wiki the gender of a Fanmade Vocaloid is displayed for readers. It is not uncommon for the gender of a character to be ambiguous. #Gender is a parameter on the infobox. *'Genderswap', (Genderbend/change); an attempt to achieve the opposite version of a Vocaloids standard gender. #Example: With the use of audio tuning software to repitch a song, so the original singers is higher or lower; depending on the gender, the pitch is meant to simulate the opposite gender. ##using the Vocaloid software itself and with configuration, gain the same effect. #Example: A notable Genderswap would be Hatsune Mikuo. : H *'Hagane Vocaloid / Haganeloid' :A term used to describe fanmade characters that have a heavy metal theme. An example of a notable Hagane Vocaloid would be Hagane Miku. A fan term used to describe fanmade characters that have a heavy metal theme. An example would be a character that is derived from an official Vocaloid and inspired by the Hagane Vocaloid typeH series. : *'Hair' is any of the fine threadlike strands growing from the skin of humans, mammals, and some other animals. On Fanloid Wiki hair is a feature that is a part of a Vocaloids design. The hair color, length, and style of a character is described in detail for readers. #Hair is a parameter on the infobox. *'Headcanon' is an idea, belief, or aspect of a story that is not mentioned in the media itself, but is accepted by either the reader themselves or the fandom in general.UD: Headcanon On Fanloid Wiki headcanon is often used for official Vocaloid characters when it comes to creating fanfiction, fanart, songs and also giving official Vocaloids personalities. #In Japanese (脳内, Nounai, In the brain) ##Example: 脳内Ann (Nounai Ann, In the brain Ann). The title explains to the viewer that the image they are viewing is the artist's imagined version of the character. #Example: Yandere!Prima; is a personality idea developed by the Western fandom. *'Height' is the measurement from base to top or (of a standing person) from head to foot. On Fanloid Wiki height is a feature that is a part of a Vocaloids design. The height of a character is described in detail for readers. It is commonly described along with numbers and displayed using the measurement feet or centimeters. #Height is a parameter on the infobox. *'Human Vocaloid' (人力ボーカロイド; 人力Vocaloid) (referred to as such due to their vocaloid-centric nature) are live singers with Vocaloid-inspired avatars. Some of them may attempt to sound like a Vocaloid using their own voices. They usually sing music that were composed to be sung/or covered by any of the official/fanmade Vocaloids. Some suggestions have been: Humanloid, Autoloid. : I *'Illustrator', a person who draws or creates pictures. On Fanloid Wiki the illustrator is the one who draws a Fanmade Vocaloid(s). Often the one who illustrates a character is the creator of the character. But it is not uncommon for an image to be commissioned by the creator, thus credit is given to the illustrator for their work. #Illustrator is a parameter on the infobox. *'Image', a visual representation (of an object or scene or person or abstraction). On Fanloid Wiki images are used to give readers a visual of someone's creation, that being a Fanmade Vocaloid. #Image is a parameter on the infobox. *'IntCo.Loid' A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids developed by Internet Co. *'Introduced' means to make (someone) known by name to another in person, esp. formally. On Fanloid Wiki it is the date that marks when a Fanmade Vocaloid became visible to the public. #Introduced is a parameter on the infobox. *'Item War' (持ち物戦争, Mochimono Sensou) is a heated discussion or argument concerning items to be wielded by a character. : Item War}} J *'J-loid / Japaloid / Japanloid / Nihonloid' A term used to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in the Japanese language and/or Vocaloids that were created with the intention of singing in Japanese. An example of a notable J-loid would be Hatsune Miku. K-O K *'Koreanloid / Korealoid / Kongloid / Kimchi-loid / Hongsiloid A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in the Korea language and/or Vocaloids that were created with the intention of singing in Korean. Example of a notable Korealoid would be SeeU. L *'Place holder''' There are no entries yet. M *'Macloid', a term used to describe synthesizing software for Garageband which runs on the MacOS, called the Macne series. The title "Macne" is copyrighted, the term Macloid is fan-given. #Example: A notable Macloid would be Macne Nana *'Maidloid', a term used to describe synthesizing software created by StudioS and their housemaid android character Iku Acme. However, fans have taken the term to be of free use for their own characters, which bare no connection to lewd intentions. *'Mascot'; a person, animal, or object adopted by a group as a symbolic figure especially to bring them good luck. While the Vocaloid themselves are mascots, in terms of the fandom a "mascot" is also something else. #Example: Hachune Miku is not only associated with the producer behind Levan Polka, but also the song itself. The Mascots will normally appear in their producers work either as a sign of who made the song, or as an avatar representing the maker themselves, or something entirely different all together. ##Hachune is also considered Hatsune Miku's mascot. #Example: Characters that are more bizarre or 'intended parodies' of the original; Vocaloid Mascots are simply exaggerated or parodied representations of existing Vocaloids, often they are non singing characters. *'Monsterloid' A term used to describe Vocaloids created by the company PowerFX, whose Vocaloids have a monster themed appearance. An example of a notable Monsterloid would be Big Al, whose design is an homage to Frankenstein's monster. *'Music' is an art form whose medium is sound and silence (to put it simply). In terms of the Vocaloid world, it is what a Producer can create by using a synthesized voicebank that was created by Vocaloid software. #Genre, tempo, and range is a parameter on the infobox. N *'Name', a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to. On Fanloid Wiki this could be a contributor's Username, a creators Alias, or the name of Fanmade Vocaloid. #Name is a parameter on the infobox. O *'OCloid' A term used to describe Original Characters that are Vocaloid. Also know as 'Original Vocaloids' or 'Vocaloid Originals'. *'Operaloid' A term to describe Vocaloids that are capable of singing in an Opera-like manner. An example of a notable Operaloid would be Prima. P-T P *'Pitchloid' A term used to describe a fanmade character whose voice is a pitched-up/pitched-down version of another known Vocaloid (or UTAU) voicebank by use of a third party audio program. It is also used when describing characters with a pitched voices that were done so by configuration of the Vocaloid or UTAU program. *'FXloid' A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids developed by PowerFX. Q *'Place holder' There are no entries yet. R *'Relationship', the way in which two or more concepts, objects, or people are connected, or the state of being connected. On Fanloid Wiki this means a character's connection with other characters, namely other Fanmades. Something a fanmade character will be written as having a relationship with an Official Vocaloid, such as being a sibling, relative or lover. These relationships are purely fan driven and should never be viewed as official; the same can be said for fanmades, unless the original creator has showed interest or has given public permission to have their character be connected with others. #Relationship is a parameter on the infobox. *'Roboloid' A term used to describe a branch of fanmade characters that are robotic and have vocals that are metallic and sing with noticeably distorted music. An example of notable Roboloids would be characters inspired by the creation of Tetsune Rena, a Varocaloid. S *'Series type' is a term used on Fanloid Wiki to describe a Fanmade Vocaloid that is a specific type of Vocaloid. Similar to describing a Vocaloid 2 from a Vocaloid 3. The character is always a Vocaloid, but with an additional title. #This coincides with the term subspecies. : *'Series number' (Series no.) is a term used on Fanloid Wiki to describe a Fanmade Vocaloid that has a distinctive marking somewhere on their person. This marking can also be letters or a symbol, and they are usually found on the upper arm of the character. #is commonly done to number one character released after an another. #can be for personal reasons; decorative reasons #Series numbers are inspired by Vocaloid 2 avatars from Crypton Future Media. *'Sonyloid' A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids developed by Ki/oon records or Sony. *'Spanishloid / Espanoloids / Espanloid' A term used to describe Vocaloids created by the developed by Voctro Labs. *'Subderivative' in terms of fanmades, refers to a character that is based on an existing derivative. It could also refer to a derivative character whose creation was inspired by an original character. #Example: Chara-C (subderivative) is based on Chara-B (derivative), who was based on Chara-A (original). #Example: Akaiko; while she is her own character, her creation derived from using Akaito as a base. Akaito is derived from official Vocaloid Kaito. *'Subspecies' (亜種; Ashu) in the Vocaloid fandom, the term is another way to describe Vocaloid Derivatives. Imageboard: Vocaloid and UTAU - Re:1681 T *'Talkloid' A term used to describe the act of getting a Vocaloid or UTAU to talk instead of sing. *'Trivia' In contrast to the term "Engloid", some Vocaloid fans call the Japanese Vocaloid "Japloids", however, while it is acceptable to call English Vocaloids "Engloids", it is not highly acceptable to refer to Japanese Vocaloids as "Japloids". The reason given is because "Jap" is considered an offensive slur. It is very rare that Japanese Vocaloids are given or referred to in a term besides the language they were programed in. U-Z U UTAUloid, a term used to describe voicebanks that are created and function by use the Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU, with accompanying personified avatars (original characters). #Example: A notable UTAUloid would be Utane Uta (also known as Defoko). : UTAUloid}} V *'Variant', means something that is differing from a norm or standard. In terms of fanmades, # this can be applied quite often to characters who are simply recolors of exiting characters. # or when an original/derivative is simply seen in another form, but is still the same character. For example, Hatsune Miku figures such as Snow Miku and Cherry Miku, same character different colored theme. *'VIPPERloid', a term used to describe faux Vocaloid characters who are created with the intention of convincing the fandom that they are official YAMAHA based Vocaloids. #Example: A notable Vipperloid would be Kasane Teto. *'VOCALOID' is a singing synthesizer application, it is distributed by the Japanese company Yamaha. It is currently on its third series. #In Japanese (ボーカロイド, bō-ka-ro-i-do) #In Korean (보컬로이드, bo-keol-lo-i-deu) : Vocaloid}} *'Voice', the sound produced in a person's larynx and uttered through the mouth, as speech or song. On Fanloid Wiki a Fanmade Vocaloid may be given a voice that is created by use of Vocaloid software distributed by Yamaha. The voice of a fanmade is unofficial as it is configured from the voicebank of an official existing Vocaloids. While giving a character a voice is popular, the majority of fanmades are voice-less. However, other methods of giving a fanmade a voice is to create a Human Vocaloid. #Voice is a parameter on the infobox. *'Voyakiloid' :A term used to describe fanmade Vocaloids that are representations of failure to produce a pleasing result using the Vocaloid program. An example of a Voyakiloid would be Yowane Haku. : W *'Weight' is a body's relative mass or the quantity of matter contained by it. On Fanloid Wiki weight is a feature that is a part of a Vocaloids design. The weight of a character is described in detail for readers. It is commonly described along with numbers and displayed using the measurement pounds or kilograms. #Weight is a parameter on the infobox. X *'X-Loid' A term that has not been defined, it is sometimes used for a series of Vocaloids that have no distinctive title. It has been largely interpreted as being "Anti-Vocaloid", meaning unofficial Vocaloids against official Vocaloids. Many say Yamine Aku is a villainous Miku and anti-Miku, but her backstory does not make such mentions. Y *'Yandeloid / Yandereloid / Yandere Vocaloid' A term used to describe fanmade characters that are prone to violent or disturbing actions. Such as having an possessive or obsessive personality, they are usually armed with weaponry. An example of a notable Yandereloid would be Juon Kiku. : Z *'Zeroloid / ''Zerodroido''' A term created on a whim, used to describe Vocaloids developed by Zero Hackerz Vocaloid Software To Change Voicebanks References